The present invention is directed to ink compositions, and more specifically, the present invention relates to aqueous inks especially useful for ink jet processes, reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,695, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, thermal ink jet, acoustic ink printing, processes and apparatuses thereof, reference for example, the above recited copending patent applications, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,141, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,220, U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,726, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,531, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,384 and U.S. Ser. No. 08/176,381, now abandoned the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, including especially acoustic ink processes as illustrated in some of the aforementioned copending applications and patents, such as an acoustic ink printer for printing images on a record medium.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to ink compositions, especially aqueous inks wherein there can be generated with such inks excellent developed images with acceptable image permanence, excellent projection efficiency on transparencies, superior waterfastness characteristics, for example waterfastness values of about 95 to about 100 percent, and excellent crease resistance, and wherein the inks need not contain salts and moreover wherein the inks reduce or minimize corrosion of for example ink jet heads. Moreover, in embodiments of the present invention, there are provided inks that enable the elimination, or minimization of undesirable paper curl. The inks of the present invention in embodiments thereof are comprised of a vehicle, and optionally a noncolored vehicle, reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,312, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,568, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,316, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,554, the disclosures of each being incorporated herein by reference.